DBZ One Shot adventures
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: A group of DBZ one shots. most of them are humor, but there will be some romance ones. Rating T for most chapters. formerly known as Vegeta's revenge.
1. Vegeta's revenge

**My first DBZ story. I'm going to make a bunch of one shot, humor stories for this show. Why? Because I have so many stupid ideas for DBZ, I'm about to explode! Tell me what you think!**

**P.S- for those who read it last time, i changed the ending a bit. **

DBZ- Vegeta's Revenge

General POV

One Shot

"Vegeta! Why don't you come inside?" A voice yelled out through the darkness. It was Bulma, leaning out the window. "Would you be quiet!" Vegeta yelled back. 'I'm _trying_ to train,' he thought to himself, 'but that woman keeps throwing me off track!' Bulma put her hands on her hips. "It's turning dark, Vegeta!" she said, looking up at the sky. Vegeta shrugged. "So, what's your point?" She turned back to him angrily, "You've been training non-stop for two weeks! Your son misses you!" He scoffed, "The boy needs to be independent. What is he, two? He'll be fine." "He's eight!" she screamed back. "He'll be fine." Vegeta repeated, turning back to his training.

It was quiet for a long time besides Vegeta's punches hitting the steel dummy. At first, it hurt him, but now it was like punching a pillow. Suddenly a hand touched Vegeta's shoulder. He turned to see Bulma standing right besides him. "You know…" she began, "Trunks said that he wants you to take him to the amusement park. " Vegeta turned back to the dummy and punched it, "You can take him." He said bluntly. Bulma tried again, " I'm working on a new training room indoors. Want to help me test it?" Vegeta kicked the dummy and left a dent, "I'll pass." Bulma began getting angry. Vegeta thought she had given up, but suddenly she said, "I've been letting Trunks go over to Goku's house for the past two weeks. I think Goku's taught him some new moves."

The dummy's head was punched clean off. "What did you say?!" He turned angrily to her. "No boy of mine is going to learn from that fruitcake! Outta my way!" Vegeta blasted off into the sky. Bulma watched him and shook her head. "Three…two…one." Vegeta came back down. " Where's Goku?" he demanded. Bulma sighed, "He's at home, remember?" Vegeta nodded, "Right!" This time he took off in the right direction. Trunks walked out quietly and stood by his mother. "Is dad ever coming back home?" he asked. Bulma shook her head, "I'm not really sure…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow, Mom! This food is great!" Goten squealed as he stuffed his face. Goku and Gohans' mouths were too full to say anything. They just kept piling it in. "Why thank-you, Goten!" Chi-chi said, smiling. She continuously put full platters of food over the empty dishes. She knew to make plenty of food, or else her life would be at stake.

"Hey, Gohan! Pass the dumplings!" Goku asked as he swallowed a large load of rice. Gohan ignored him and downed the dumplings. "Okaaay….then how about the takoyaki?" Gohan grabbed those and shoveled them down his throat. Goku tried one more time, "Can you pass me some onigiri?" Gohan started to down those too. "That's it, mister! Give me that onigiri!" Goku grabbed the plate before Gohan could devour it. "Hey! Get your own!" Gohan protested, struggling to take it back.

"Guys!" Chi-chi yelled, "Will you stop this violent tug of war! You're scaring Goten!" "I bet 3,000 yen on Gohan." Goten said, slapping the money on the table. "The way he was shoveling that food earlier, he's bound to have a lot of energy!" Suddenly, a noise from outside ruined this tender family moment. "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, blasting through the door, "I challenge you!" Goku let go of the plate, "You know, you could of opened the door instead of breaking it…" Vegeta looked at the obliterated door. "Shut-up, Kakarot! This ends now!" Goku sighed as he followed Vegeta out. "Be careufful (Careful), Dad!" Gohan called as he jammed the onigiri down his throat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Let's go!" Vegeta yelled, turning Super Saiyain. Goku did the same. "Kamehameha!" Goku did instantly. Vegeta flew into a tree. "Hey! You're supposed to wait after our talk sequence!" Vegeta said, rubbing his back. Goku scratched his head, "Oops…sorry."

Take 2

"Let's go!" Vegeta yelled, turning Super Saiyain. Goku did the same. "Finally, we can end this!" Vegeta said, letting the power flow through his body. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed. Vegeta went through the tree. "Dammit, Kakarot! You're supposed to say something next!" Goku slapped his head, "Oh! I get it now! Sorry!"

Take 3

"Let's go!" Vegeta yelled, once again turning Super Saiyain. Goku did the same. "Finally, we can end this!" Vegeta said, letting the power flow through him. "Let's see who the best really is." Goku agreed getting into his fighting pose. Vegeta nodded and got into his pose. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed. Vegeta tried to dodge, "No, wait!" He flew through 5 trees. "Kakarot! We have to have a stare down!! You

dumbass!" Goku apologized, "It won't happen again." "Oh, you bet it won't!" Vegeta said carrying an axe.

"W-what are you doing with that axe, Vegeta?" Goku said backing up onto his house. "I can't take your stupidity any longer!" Vegeta said vehemently as he edged closer. "Now, now Vegeta! I said I'm sorry!" cried Goku, trying to reason with him. When he saw that wasn't working, he said, "Why can't you just blast me with Galick Gun or something?" Vegeta shook his head slowly as he stood directly before him. "This time, you won't die of obliteration. I'll cut you up nice and slow, then the maggots will eat your flesh!"

Goku's family watched as Vegeta ended the age old fued.

"Finally…FINALLY it's OVER!" Vegeta yelled in triumph over the bloody heap. "You owe us 5,000 yen, bro." Goten said holding his hand out. Chi-chi's hand was out as well. Gohan grumbled and reached into his pocket.

"Well, I'm going home now." Said Vegeta, and he did just that. Then the cute little piggy went Ra-ta-tat-tat-tat.

**Don't ask about the pig. I don't know either.**


	2. The Haunted Forest

DBZ- The Haunted Forest

"Okay, I hide and you seek!" Trunks said, pushing Goten away so he wouldn't peek. They were playing in the woods near the mountains, even though it was night. Trunks made sure that Goten was completely out of his hiding area before he stopped shoving. "Hey! No fair! I wanted to hide!!" Goten pouted. Trunks sighed, "Look Goten, we've already been over this. I'm older so you have to do as I say." Goten folded his arms, "You're only older by one year! Next year I'll be eight so I can tell you what to do!" Trunks looked at him like he was stupid, "I'll be nine next year. I'll still have authority." Goten counted on his fingers. "Oh yeah…"

"Go count!" trunks ordered as he ran back into the woods. Goten stuck his tongue out, "Fine, you big meanie!" He turned to a nearby tree and covered his eyes. "One…two…three…um…" He uncovered his eyes, "Darn it! Trunks forgot to tell me how to count!" Goten turned and headed into the woods to find Trunks. "Trunks! What comes after three?" he shouted. Only his echo answered. "It's okay to answer! You can hide again after you tell me!" Goten cried. Still no answer.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. "What was that?" he said to no one. The darkness seemed to enclose him as he backed up against a tree. He slid down the bark and hugged his knees close, "I thought going into the thick woods in the middle of the night would be a safe activity, but apparently not!" Just then, a bright light shone through the trees. Goten shielded his eyes from the glow.

"Trunks…is that you?" he asked, slowly getting up. No one answered. " Stop playing games, Trunks! It's not funny!" Goten scolded into the darkness. He took a step towards the light. "Trunks, please! You're scaring me!" He said, truly frightened. He inched closer and closer to the light. "Trunks…trunks!" he cried with tears in his eyes. Finally, he reached the light, "Gotcha!" Goten said triumphantly. He grabbed the source of light…and was surprised that it felt like human flesh. His hand began to shake. "T-Trunks?" Slowly he looked up…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Trunks sighed heavily. "It's been over an hour! Where's Goten?" he looked over his hiding spot, which was a big boulder. All he saw was thickening darkness. "I know he's a little slow," Trunks started, getting up from his spot, "But I didn't think it would take 78 minutes!" He started retracing his steps back to where he pushed Goten. "Goten! I know you know how to count to ten! Hurry up!" Trunks yelled into the woods. Not even an echo replied.

Not in the least bit scared, Trunks moved aimlessly through the woods, searching for his friend. "That loser!" He said as he climbed over a rock, "I bet he went home crying to his mother!" Suddenly, Trunks saw something that caught his eye. He picked it up. It was a part of Goten's uniform. He shrugged and threw it back on the ground. " It looked he got attacked by a rabies infested wolf. I bet he was scared, that little baby!" With this said, he continued. "Trunks…" a deep voice suddenly boomed. Trunks froze in his spot. "W-who's that?" he gulped, now getting scared. "Trunks…." The voice said again. "Leave me alone!" Trunks yelled in no particular direction. "Do you want some ice cream?" The voice asked. "Hell yeah!" Trunks said, no longer scared. "Good…just follow the light."

Trunks saw a light shining to his left. He eagerly ran in its direction. "Good boy…" The light said when Trunks stood before him. Trunks looked around, "Where's the ice cream?" The booming voice laughed a laugh so sinister; it froze the very blood in Trunk's body.

"What ice-cream?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"WHERE'S MY CHILD?" Bulma screamed as she threw over a couch. "Trunks! Trunks! Where are you sweetie?" She ripped up everything in sight. Each time she screamed, "WHERE'S MY BABY?"

Finally, Vegeta went in to see what was up. "Why the hell are you screaming?" he yelled tenderly. Bulma dropped down in the middle of the room and cried, "Trunks is gone! I woke up this morning and he wasn't in his bed!" Vegeta looked around. Trunk's room was in shambles. Every nook and cranny was pulled out. Every chair was over turned. He whistled, "Damn….you really did a number on this room." Bulma pulled some of her hair out, "That's not the point! Where's my child?"

Just then the phone rang. Even though Vegeta was closer, Bulma pushed him out of the way and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bulma, is that you?" it was Chi-Chi.

"Yes. What's wrong?" Bulma asked. She realized her friend was crying.

"Goten is missing!" chi-chi cried over the phone.

"Trunks is too!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Meet me at my house," Chi-chi said, "We'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Right!"

Bulma hung up the phone and grabbed Vegeta. "Where are you taking me?" Vegeta asked as he tried to get free. It was useless, seeing as Bulma had a death grip on him "We're going to Chi-chi's house." She answered. Vegeta groaned, "Not Kakarot's place…" Bulma ignored his complaints and threw him into the car.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I thought I heard a noise last night," Chi-chi started, taking a sip of tea, "But I figured it was just the wind or something." She slammed her cup on the table, "But now I'm positive! That was Goten sneaking out!" Bulma lifted her cup, "How are you sure?" she asked, blowing on the hot liquid. Chi-chi pointed to the door. "The latch was open this morning. I lock the door every night." Just then, Goku sauntered in the door, zipping his pants. "Ah! That was refreshing!" he said, relieved. Then he noticed Vegeta and Bulma. "Oh! Hi there!" Goku said, not in the least bit embarrassed. Chi-chi sighed heavily. "Why did you use outside when we have a bathroom?" she asked angrily. Goku shrugged, "Nothing beats the good outdoors!" Vegeta laughed as Chi-chi's face turned red with embarrassment. "That's your husband." He said between breaths. Chi-chi sunk lower into the couch.

It was quiet for a while. Suddenly, Goku remembered something important, "By the way, look what I found in the woods while I was peeing." Chi-chi snatched the item away from him. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon it. "What is it?" Bulma asked. "It's a part of Goten's uniform…" Chi-chi replied quietly. Bulma stood up defiantly, "Goku! Tell us where you found that!" Goku popped a slice of cake in his mouth (where he got that…I have no idea), "It was deep in the northern part of the woods. You know, the ones near the mountains?" he replied with a full mouth. "What are we waiting for?" Chi-chi said standing up. Bulma nodded. Both mothers ran out the door and into Bulma's car.

"Wait!" Vegeta yelled, running after the car, "Don't leave me with this idiot!" Goku walked up next to him, sipping on lemonade. "So…Wanna play tic-tac- toe?" Vegeta looked at him with scorn, "I hate you SO much."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bulma and Chi-chi got out of the car. "It should be easy to find them since it's still light out." Chi-chi said, pulling on some fighters' gloves. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked. "If I find anyone messing with my Goten, I'm going to kick his or her ass!" she replied fiercely. Bulma thought that was a good idea. She went to the trunk and pulled out a metal bat. "Okay, lets go."

The women walked deep into the northern part, just as Goku said. Suddenly, they heard laughter. "Do you ladies want ice cream?" a booming voice asked. "It depends…" Bulma said, "Chocolate or vanilla?" Chi-chi punched her in the stomach. "Oh! I mean no! No matter what flavor it is!" Bulma said, even though she really wanted some ice cream. "Who the hell are you?" Chi-chi demanded, raising her fist. "I'm whoever you want me to be." He said with a laugh. "That's it, bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Chi-chi yelled, running in the direction of the voice.

"Wait! Chi-chi, don't leave me!" Bulma screamed, trying to catch up. After a while, she gave up. Chi-chi was too fast. "Aw, man! Now how am I going to find Trunks?" she groaned. "Some ice-cream will cheer you up…" the voice said coolly. Bulma perked up, "Yea! Ice cream!" " Follow my light…." He said softly. Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's the middle of the day! I can't see the light even if I tired!" It was quiet for a moment. Finally, the voice said, "Then just follow my voice! Geez, what do you want from me?"

Bulma quickly and eagerly followed the voice. "Where's my ice-cream?" she demanded as she got closer. The voice laughed as an arm grabbed her forcefully. Bulma dropped the metal bat as she struggled to get free. "Hey! This isn't vanilla or chocolate flavored!" she screamed, "this taste more like trickery!" The arm dragged her closer, "No matter what flavor your looking for, there is no ice cream…" Bulma pouted, that is until she was violently tugged closer to the arm's owner. She turned and tried desperately to grab her bat, but she was already too far away. "It's too late…Welcome to Hell" the voice laughed. Bulma closed her eyes as she headed for impending doom, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A bright light began to shine. Bulma opened her eyes to see shelves filled with different kinds of candy. "Hell is full of assorted candy?" she questioned, "I should've sinned years ago!" She then saw that she was standing before a counter. She looked behind it and saw the owner. He was a huge man with several muscles under his frilly white apron. He had very long, silver hair that he gelled upward in spikes. His eyes were a deep red color.

"Where am I?" Bulma asked, looking around. "You're in Hell's candy shop! My name is Sei Ton." the owner said with the same booming voice she heard earlier. "Hey! You're the one who lied to me about the ice cream!" she realized. "I didn't lie! I just asked if you wanted some!" Sei Ton said in his defense. Suddenly, Bulma remembered more important matters, "Where's Trunks, and Goten, and Chi-chi?" The mammoth man pointed to a corner of the room. There they were, getting a sugar high off of chocolate.

"You mean to tell me…" Bulma began slowly, "That you scared the shit out of me so you can sell me delicious, tempting candy?" Sei Ton scratched his head, "I didn't mean to scare you, but my appearance doesn't give me much choice. … " "Not to mention you took my son, my best friends son AND my best friend just to give them cavities!" Bulma interrupted vehemently. The behemoth (Sei Ton) started fidgeting, "Well, it's an inconvenient location…" "YOU BET IT IS! I mean, who opens a candy store in the middle of the frickin woods!" Bulma yelled. It became quiet besides Chi-chi, Goten, and Trunks stuffing their faces. Finally Sei Ton asked, "Look, are you going to buy something or not?" Bulma sighed. "Yeah…give me three chocolate bombs and a lollipop."

And thus ends the chilling tale of a desperate candy shop owner.


End file.
